


Hickeys

by skysherry



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysherry/pseuds/skysherry
Summary: Hyunjin yang mendapatkan kesialan atau justru keberuntungan (?) saat bermain Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Hickeys

Malam yang indah meskipun melelahkan. Saat ini delapan member Stray Kids sedang duduk di restaurant, merayakan kesuksesan konser mereka. Memang tour US ini masih belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Namun bukan berarti mereka tidak boleh melakukan perayaan bukan?

Susana tampak begitu ricuh. Terlihat Jisung, Felix, Changbin dan Jeongin yang menertawakan nasib sial Hyunjin. Saat ini mereka sedang bermain Truth or Dare sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Restaurant tempat mereka merayakan keberhasilan konser di Chicago, adalah restaurant yang hanya menyediakn fresh and organic cuisine. Jadi makanan baru akan diolah saat pelayan menyerahkan menu yang dipesan kepada sang koki. Oleh sebabnya, para tamu di restaurant harus menunggu paling tidak 40 menit sampai dengan satu jam. 

Untuk membunuh waktu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermain Truth or Dare. Dan sepertinya Hyunjin sedang tidak beruntung hari ini.

"Ayo dong jin! Lo kan uda sering bobo bareng Seungmin! Masa ngasi hickey satu aja lo gabisa?" Ujar Jisung.

"Bukannya gue ga bisa. Tapi.. ugghh! Gaada dare yang lain apa sung?"

Hyunjin begitu frustasi, menyesali keputusannya. Harusnya dia memilih truth saja tadi. Dia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Jisung memiliki otak yang hanya diisi oleh ide-ide tidak masuk akal.

"Udahlah Jin, iyain aja. Biar cepet selesai permainannya."

Kali ini sang leader yang berbicara. Chan terlihat sedang tidak begitu berstamina. Sebenarnya dia ingin tidur saja. Namun dia tidak bisa, mengingat posisi dia sebagai leader group. 

"Sung.. please ganti dare nya. Gue ga mungkin ngasih-"

"Ngasih apa?"

Ucapan Hyunjin terpotong oleh kemunculan seungmin dan juga pertanyaan seungmin yang tiba-tiba.

"Udah selesai dari Toiletnya sayang?" Tanya Hyunjin, mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Udah. Kamu dapet dare apa dari Jisung?" Kali ini Seungmin bertanya dengan nada tidak bersahabat. 

"I-itu.. aku disuruh... uhm.." 

"Dare nya dia adalah ngelakuin tantangan yang gue kasih dan dia gaboleh ngasih tau elo atau member yang lain. Ya kan jin?"

"I-iya! Maaf ya sayang. Aku gabisa ngasih tahu kamu dare nya. Tapi tenang aja! Ga aneh-aneh kok!"

Seungmin menaikkan satu alisnya. Merasa aneh akan sikap sang kekasih.

"Alright!! Bisakah kalian menyingkirkan barang-barang kalian yang berada di atas meja? Makanan pembuka akan segera disajikan!"

Dan dengan begitu pula berakhirlah sesi permainan Truth or Dare mereka.

Hyunjin merasakan getaran ponsel miliknya yang berada di dalam saku celana. Matanya secara otomatis terbelalak saat dia membuka room chat pribadinya dengan Jisung.

** Loud Squirrel  **

_ Lakukan dare yang tadi _

_ atau lo harus beliin gue_

_ jam tangan keluaran terbaru _

_ dari Patek Philippe? _

'BENER-BENER SI JISUNG!!! Jam tangan yang harga 31 juta dollar??!!! Ga ada pilihan.. gue harus menemukan cara untuk nyentuh Seungmin malam ini!!!'

Hyunjin memasukkan kembali Ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan beban di pundak sebelah kanannya.

Rupanya itu adalah kepala milik si manis, penguasa hatinya.

"Hyunjin aku capek. Pengen bobo huhu."

Hyunjin tersenyum sambil menyurai lembut rambut sang kekasih.

"Makan dulu ya. Tuh makanan pembukanya uda dateng."

Si manis menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Dan pesta perayaan keberhasilan konser mereka di chicago pun dimulai.

.

.

"Sayang kamu mau mandi duluan atau aku aja?"

Hyunjin dan Seungmin saat ini sudah berada di dalam Hotel Room mereka. Sesampainya mereka di hotel room, Seungmin yang benar-benar sudah lelah langsung saja membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang terdapat di dalam kamar.

"Mandi bareng aja yuk? Biar cepet."

UHUK—!!

Hyunjin yang saat itu sedang meminum air mineral pun tersedak setelah mendengar ajakan sang kekasih. Ini adalah hal yang sangat langka. Biasanya Seungmin tidak akan pernah mau kalau diajak mandi bersama. 

"Tumben sih sayang?" 

"Uda capek banget aku tuh. Pengen cepet-cepet cuddling sama kamu huhu."

Rengekan manja Seungmin membuat bibir Hyunjin melengkung ke atas. 'Duh gemes banget sih pacar gue.' Batin si Tampan.

"Yaudah ayo kita mandi."

"GENDOOOOONG~~~~"

Hyunjin mengangkat tubuh Seungmin ala bridal style. Seungmin pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher si tampan. 

Hyunjin meletakkan tubuh si manis di dalam bathtub, membantu Seungmin melepas pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Setelah semua pakaian Seungmin terlepas, dia menyalakan air lalu menuangkan bath oil dengan aroma strawberry dan juga antiseptic.

Setelah memastikan suhu air, Hyunjin pun akhirnya melepaskan pakaiannya dan ikut memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam bathtub.

Hyunjin memeluk Seungmin dari belakang, membuka lebar kakinya, membiarkan Seungmin duduk diantaranya, dan Seungmin pun dengan sukarela menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada Hyunjin.

"By.." Si manis bersuara.

"Hmm?" Gumam Hyunjin.

"Capek nggak?"

Hyunjin tersenyum. Namun itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik karena sekarang dia tengah dikejutkan oleh tangan Seungmin yang sedang mengelus pelan paha bagian dalamnya.

"By.. can we?"

Hyunjin bingung. Disatu sisi tentu saja dia mau, tapi di sisi lain dia takut membuat Seungmin tidak bisa tampil dengan maksimal lusa nanti. 

"Stop thinking too much. Take it or leave it."

Hyunjin mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan salahin aku kalau kamu kesakitan saat tampil nanti." Bisik Hyunjin di telinga Seungmin yang membuat Seungmin merinding.

Hyunjin mencium bibir Seungmin sensual. Mengecap dan menggigit kecil bibir si manis. Seungmin membuka bibir tipisnya saat dia merasakan lidah Hyunjin mengetuk bibirnya pelan. Membiarkan lidah si tampan mengeksplorasi rongga hangatnya, mengabsen deretan gigi si manis.

"Mmhh.." 

Seungmin melenguh tertahan saat merasakan dua telapak tangan besar milik Hyunjin meremas kasar pantatnya. 

Tak ingin kalah dengan si Tampan, Seungmin pun memaju mundurkan pantatnya. Membuat pantatnya bertabrakan kejantanan Hyunjin yang sudah mengeras.

Hyunjin menggeram karenanya. 

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Bibir Hyunjin menjelajah, menelusuri tengkuk Seungmin. Menggigit, menjilat, menghisap hingga meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah keunguan.

Sengaja meninggalkan hickeys dibagian tersembunyi karena Tour mereka masih panjang. Dia tidak ingin mendapatkan amukan dari sang Make Up Artist.

"By... I want you inside me..."

"My minnie is so needy tonight, huh?"

Hyunjin pun segera memberikan apa yang diinginkan sang kekasih hati. Membiarkan si manis meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali. 

.

.

_ Knock Knock Knock~ _

"Good Morning!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suara ketukan pintu yang diikuti oleh teriakan Felix membangunkan sepasang kekasih yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut.

"TIME TO WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!"

Hyunjin mendecak kesal. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Sedangkan Seungmin, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencari kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh si Tampan.

"Sayang, ayo mandi terus sarapan. Kita harus pergi ke bandara." Ucap Hyunjin dengan suara puraunya.

"Lima menit lagi by.."

Hyunjin tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung telanjang si manis. 

"By..."

"Hmm?"

Seungmin mendongak.

"Cium~~~~"

Hyunjin tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, kekasihnya ini begitu menggemaskan.

"Ih! Kok kamu ketawa sih by?!" Protes Seungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat si Tampan semakin tidak tahan akan keimutan sang kekasih.

"Habisnya kamu gemesin banget!" 

Jawaban Hyunjin membuat Seungmin semakin memajukan bibirnya kedepan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hyunjin.

Merajuk huh?

Hyunjin tersenyum saat maniknya menemukan tengkuk si manis yang dipenuhi oleh hickeys. Batinnya bersorak senang, selain karena dia berhasil menjalankan Dare dari Jisung, dia juga merasa bangga akan hasil karyanya.

Hyunjin mendekatkankan tubuhnya kepada tubuh sang kekasih. Melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di tubuh si manis, memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Last night was amazing honey." Bisik Hyunjin sambil menggigit kecil telinga Seungmin.

Seungmin membalikkan kembali tubuhnya. Manik lembutnya bertemu dengan manik tajam milik pria kesayangannya. Pipinya memerah. Mengingat betapa liar dirinya semalam.

"You like it?" Tanya Seungmin.

Hyunjin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"So much honey." Bisiknya, lalu mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis Seungmin.

Mereka berciuman selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali membersihkan diri lalu pergi menuju bandara.

.

.

"Seungminnie~~~!!"

Jisung berlari kecil ke arah Seungmin saat Seungmin terlihat sedang menunggu Hyunjin yang sedang membeli Americano untuk mereka.

"Jisung kenapa?" Tanya Seungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kemeja yang kamu pakai bagus! Boleh aku lihat brand nya?"

Seungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya agar Jisung bisa menarik kerah bagian belakang kemeja Seungmin.

Jisung membelalakkan matanya saat meniknya menemukan hickeys yang memenuhi tengkuk serta punggung Seungmin.

‘Gila si Hyunjin!! Menang banyak dia!!!’ Batin Jisung.

“Jisung~~ udah apa belum liatnya?”

“U-udah kok min! Makasih ya!”

Seungmin kembali mengancingkan kancing kemejanya. 

“Aku jadi ingin Americano juga deh. Aku beli dulu ya min!” Pamit Jisung lalu meninggalkan si manis.

Seungmin tersenyum. 

“Dasar bodoh. Kalian kira aku tidak tahu Dare yang harus dijalani sama Hyunjin? Tch.”

Well. Don’t trust cute boys!!!!!

.

.

“HYUNJIN!! HYUNJIN!!!”

Teriak Jisung saat berlari mendekati Hyunjin.

“Apaan sih sung? Gausah teriak-teriak!” 

Jisung hanya tersenyum aneh.

“Gue uda liat karya lo di tubuh Seungmin! Gila lo keren banget bro!!! Ngebujuk nya susah nggak??!!”

Kicau Jisung penuh semangat.

Hyunjin tersenyum bangga.

“R.A.H.A.S.I.A.”

Ucap Hyunjin penuh penekanan lalu meninggalkan Jisung begitu saja.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good weekend and hope you guys like it!! Comments and Kudos are very appreciated 🥰
> 
> Follow my Twitter: @seungjined and let’s be mutual!
> 
> XOXO  
> Sherry


End file.
